In communication systems, modulation refers to a process of conveying a message signal, for example a digital bit stream or an analog signal, inside another signal that can be physically transmitted. A modulator is a device that performs modulation. A demodulator is a device that performs demodulation, the inverse of modulation, on the receiving end of a communication system. Demodulation is the act of extracting the original information-bearing signal from a modulated signal.